


Yellow

by sunaddicted



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Again, James Doesn't Like Yellow, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Q In Lingerie, South America, Tumblr Prompt, Yellow Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know much about Latin American traditions to greet the New Year so, I apologise in advance if this may result offensive/inaccurate.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about Latin American traditions to greet the New Year so, I apologise in advance if this may result offensive/inaccurate.

_Yellow_

James stared at the bright neon yellow boxers with an horrified expression hardening his features “What are these?” he inquired, glancing at Danny to take in the buttercup-coloured y-fronts that hugged his arse in a delightful way but made his thighs look kinda pasty instead of merely British-pale.

Alex sighed, sauntering in the room in underwear of an unflattering shade of mustard that should have been declared illegal to wear by the fashion police “Just put them on and make him happy” he ordered while looking for a pair of trousers in the mess Q had had the audacity to call luggage - just like cooking, packing was a thing they had vetoed the genius from doing ever again.  


“But why?” James pinched the boxers between two digits to pick them up and inspect them more closely, squinting at the brightness “The colour that was used to tint these must be toxic” And James Bond loved his family jewels very much: he wouldn’t risk their functionality to wear neon yellow boxers, ta.

“It’s tradition, James!” Q bellowed from the bathroom “They bring good luck”

“Just like red underwear in Europe!” Danny excitedly pointed out, making puppy eyes at him.

As if a spy of the calibre of 007 could be swayed by a big pair of brown irises speckled with green looking up at him shiny and pleading and in tandem with the beginning of a colossal pout “Then why can’t we stick to red?”

Danny’s pout became firmer, his bottom lip stuck out and vaguely trembling “Because we’re in South America! They wear yellow!”

“And you all wonder why he always gets his cover blown” Q quipped in, hugging James from behind and gluing himself to his back like an affectionate jellyfish “The fashion police is more important to him” he teased, winking at Alex who still was trying to find something to wear that wasn’t horribly creased or stained - apparently Q hadn’t cared about the fact that some pieces of clothing had been in the laundry basket for a reason when he had packed.

James turned around to see what Q was wearing and shuddered horrified at the pastel yellow fabric snugly hugging Q’s lovely hips “That’s atrocious”

Q shrugged “Dunno, I like pastel coloured panties” he said, tugging at the little bow just over the top.  


“Only because you’re a kinky minx” Alex muttered; because of Q, even the sight of pastel pink panties made gave him nightmares and managed to rob him of his erections: the young man had a very filthy mind.

“Prude” Q mumbled against the thick scar tissue on James’ collarbone “James you made me fly over the ocean just because you didn’t want to be freezing and sopping wet on New Year’s Eve so, you’re wearing the pants”

“Fine, but you won’t be getting any tonight with that… thing on” James threatened.

Q grinned “We’ll see, James. We’ll see”

Alex scowled at them and put on the least creased pair of black trousers he had found - which he was pretty sure they were James’ but who cared - and focused on picturing burning a rag doll similar to Q to exorcise the New Year from his kinky sex - that was everything he wanted: his lovers and vanilla sex.

Danny beamed “Let’s go out, then! I want to see the bonfires and the fireworks and I want to get drunk!”  



End file.
